Therizinosaurus
7.3.1 Update= 7.3.1 UPDATE Therizinosaurus (ther-uh-zeen-o-sawr-us, meaning "Scythe lizard") is a very large herbivorous prehistoric creature from the late Cretaceous that was added in the 7.3.1 Build. It is a genus of therizinosaurid coelurosaur theropod that lived around 70 mya, and is the only one of its kind in the mod. They are diurnal (meaning will only sleep at night), and they are notable for their unusual massive claws. They grow to approximately 5 blocks tall and 9 blocks long. Their claws alone are over a block long. There is no size difference between genders, but the males can be identified with their blue face patches over the grey of females. Newborns are more grey colored, are 1.2 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 13 Minecraft days. It can drop therizinosaurus meat, therizinosaurus claw, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Therizinosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the therizinosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a therizinosaurus. As of Build 7.3.1, they come with feathers that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. The feathers do not change the behavior of the therizinosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR The therizinosaurus is a neutral mob, and will only attack the player or another mob if they attack first. When attacking, they swipe their right claws at opponents. Adult therizinosaurus are able to break any block that is weaker than iron. They will wander around to look for plants, like flowers, when hungry, but due to their long necks they will eat trees over most other plants. Therizinosaurus is diurnal, and sleeps in the night. If there is both a male and female adult therizinosaurus they can breed every few minutes. TAMING Therizinosaurus, like most prehistoric creatures, is tamed when the player is within a 6-block radius of the egg hatching. If the player misses this opportunity, it can be tamed with a whip. Despite it's large size, it cannot be ridden. FEEDING Therizinosaurus automatically eat plants when they are hungry. They will also eat from a feeder if they can see them. Therizinosaurus can be hand-fed wheat, apples, melons, carrots, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, potatoes, cake, any seeds, ferns, and bread. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-21 17.55.32.png|Feathered female Therizinosaurus 2016-07-21 17.54.09.png|Feathered male Therizinosaurus 2016-07-21 17.38.31.png|Scaled male Therizinosaurus 2016-07-21 17.37.49.png|Scaled female Therizinosaurus 2017-07-27_10.10.52.png|Baby Therizinosaurus 2018-04-27_21.37.07.png|a female thrizinosaurus eating some leaves 2018-05-05_14.37.11.png|a therizinosaurus goes for a drink Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Herbivore Category:Neutral Category:Dangerous Category:Feathered Animals Category:Theropods Category:Tetanurae Category:Coelurusauria Category:Maniraptoriformes Category:Therizinosauria Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia